The present invention relates, generally, to the use of portable wireless communication devices for transmitting a request for emergency services and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting, along with the request for emergency assistance, the geographical location and a personal profile of the requester.
Presently known methodologies for requesting emergency services include, for example, roadside assistance provided by auto clubs, xe2x80x9c911xe2x80x9d emergency services by local municipalities, and the like. Although these providers are generally fairly adept at dispatching appropriate services when requested, they typically require the requester to orally describe the precise geographic location (e.g., street address) at which the services are needed, and may also require an oral description of a person""s medical condition, history, and other information. This can be cumbersome in some circumstances and not possible in extreme situations. A technique for rendering emergency services is thus needed which automatically transmits geographic information and personal profile data along with the request for emergency services.